Hell's Fire Of Angels
by RedWine-StickyMacarons
Summary: Song: Hell's fire (Hunch back of Notre Dome) Maybe it was Him or maybe it was thew boy.


"Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)"

The Heavens sang.

Beata Maria

"You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud"

Angela started to sing her hands dragging over the cool marble of the alter.

"Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)"

She turned her robes swished as her voice of silk rang out through the empty church.

"Beata Mari'a  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd"

She walked behind a pillar of marble and stepped forward now male, Ashe the priest. A face of disgust as she looked at the Confession box that he had to sit every Monday.

"Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)"

He sang, looking upon the stained glass of Jesus. Ashe singing in his home language, his hair ruffled up

"Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul"

He thought and turned away disturbed by his own thoughts of the boys deep pools of royal blue.

"Cogitatione (In thought)"

He fell to his knees in thought of the beautiful boy, the way of a angel he sang so beautiful bringing anyone to tears, making even of the purest of saints sin.

"I feel her, I see him  
The sun caught in His raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control"

The angels wings flew out, pure white feathers falling on the ground. His eyes shifting to the burning fire. His flesh glistening with sweat, Lilac eyes glistening with Lust. The fire flickering as much as his lust for the boy.

"Verbo et opere (In word and deed)"

He got up and walked towards the source of warmth. The shadows following his foot steps.

"Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin  
It's not my fault"

His hand reached out toward the burning fire. His brows drawing together as the flaming words came out. He turned suddenly, a piece of black fabric appearing in his hand. He felt it and a picture in the fire came. The fire burning a image of the hands coming towards him as he sang.

"Mea culpa (Through my fault)"

His eyes shifted up to the heavens.

"I'm not to blame"

He said in denial, shaking his head the hands of fire and lust wrapping around him.

"Mea culpa (Through my fault)"

He turned to see the boy of his Lustful fire burning in front of him.

"It is the gypsy boy  
The witch who sent this flame"

His Face of lust contorting into anger throwing the cloth into the fire. The image going down in pain. The heavens sang louder, the angles wings spreading out.

"Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)"

He covered his face, head tilting down in shame.

"It's not my fault"

He repeated in the shame of his arousal and lust.

"Mea culpa (Through my fault)" He turned and started to walk towards the doors only to stop.

"If in God's plan"

He looked back up, this time to a wooden cross.

"Mea culpa (Through my fault)"

His hands going to his head then down, now to his left shoulder, then to his right. Forming the cross. His belief in god strong.

"He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man"

He Turned towards the fire. Images of A certain Red eyed demon popping up, Sebastian satan him self. Then the gypsy boy, his finger motioning him to come hither.

"Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)"

The angel went towards the boy, his legs moving of their own acord. Wing spread feather on the floor only to be crushed under his foot.

"Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast his spell  
Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Phantomhive"

The angel of purity moved towards the flame of desire. He reached out the pulled away head turning. Words to be sung at his best his desire growing out of control. Fingers aching to be touching the boys beautiful snow white skin.

"And let him taste the fires of hell  
Or else let him be mine and mine alone"

He looked at the boy and his lilac eyes narrowed. The boy would burn in hell, but yet he could save him from the destination if only he would chose the angel.

"Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn"

He walked towards the boy in cofidence. He would get the boy, The demon would be killed for the pure soul, only the angel could bring him heaven.

"Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)"

He smirked the light flickering on his pure skin.

"God have mercy on him"

He cupped the cheek of the flame image, then swished his hand. The image disappearing.

"Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)"

The heavens sang, and he tilted his head up eyes closed. Praying present,

"God have mercy on me"

He Turned towards the door, wings flapping as his prays to good ringed through the church.

"Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)"

He Put one hand on the door and turned towards the fire that burned brightly.

"But he will be mine  
Or he will burn!"

His lust coating the words, Wings flapped and hand flew towards the fire as it went out. All left is the embers of lust and passion. That boy would be his, Consent or not. He would take the boy as his. And Only his.


End file.
